


Lizzie's Playtime

by LuciferaBlack



Category: The Blacklist (US TV)
Genre: Consensual Kink, Dom/sub Play, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Light Dom/sub, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn with Feelings, Shameless Smut, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-19
Updated: 2020-05-06
Packaged: 2021-03-02 05:07:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 10,050
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23729530
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LuciferaBlack/pseuds/LuciferaBlack
Summary: Liz learns about herself and her new erotic preferences. Red helps her discover that she wants to be in charge in the bedroom. He is more than willing to be her sex toy for experimentation.
Relationships: Elizabeth Keen & Raymond Reddington, Elizabeth Keen/Raymond Reddington
Comments: 53
Kudos: 94





	1. What's Fun?

**Author's Note:**

> I got a suggestion for a submissive Red fic, so here it is! I hope you enjoy it!
> 
> Disclaimer: I do not own The Blacklist or the characters, and I do not make a profit. This is strictly for fan entertainment purposes.

Liz was sitting with Red in her office at the black site. It was getting late in the evening and they were finishing going over the details of some intel. They were side by side, very close to each other, referring to notes. Liz wouldn’t admit it, but Red’s aftershave or cologne was enticing. She glanced at him at this close proximity and she liked looking at his handsome face as he concentrated on reading. She liked how he was clean-shaven; she wanted to caress his cheek and jaw.

“Lizzie?” Red said gently, bringing her out of her daydream.

“Hm? Sorry, I’m just…losing my concentration.” Liz said.

“It’s alright. I was only mentioning that this here is a contradiction in his statement. I think what he said the first time is true, and this one is a lie.” He said.

“Really?” She said.

“Yes. This time, he said the USB drive was hidden in a new garden, after sticking it in the ground next to some tulips. You can ask Aram, but I doubt anyone would stick a drive into the soil without first putting it in a bag or container. Would you risk losing such valuable information if it became damaged from soil, acidity or water?” Red said.

“You’re right. So he seems to have changed his mind about helping us. He’s throwing us off the scent.” Liz said.

“I believe so.” He said.

“Hmm. Thanks, Red. We might’ve wasted our time digging up a garden.” She said.

“No problem.” He said.

Red watched Lizzie pick up a pencil and write a note on the informant’s statement so she could keep track of which one was truthful. She looked tense, and when her pencil point broke, she swore under her breath. He reached for a different pencil from the desk and handed it to her.

“Thanks.” She said, and continued writing.

When Lizzie was finished making notes, she put the pencil down.

“Have you been getting enough sleep?” Red asked.

“Yeah. Why?” Liz asked.

“I don’t know, you seem a tad…stressed.” He said.

“Maybe a bit.” She admitted.

“When was the last time you did something _fun_?” He asked.

“Fun? I don’t know what that is anymore.” She said wryly.

“You know, like…sitting on a swing, eating cotton candy, stargazing…having wild, uninhibited sex…” He said.

Liz started blushing.

“Um…I dunno…” She said.

“Do you ever let loose, Lizzie?” He asked.

“Not really.” She said.

“Hm. I think you’d find it liberating.” He said.

“Maybe. That was quite the list of activities. Which one would work best?” She asked humorously.

“Oh, definitely the wild uninhibited sex.” He said.

Liz laughed.

“I kind of figured you’d say that. Although, you like sweet things; the cotton candy was my second prediction.” She said.

“You know me quite well.” He said with a smirk.

“Do I?” She asked meaningfully.

“…Well enough to know the important things about me.” He said.

“Like how you enjoy sex and sweets?” She joked.

Red chuckled.

“Yes.” He said.

“Yeah, that’s crucial intelligence.” She said sarcastically.

They smiled at each other, then Liz stretched and sighed.

“Well, I’m tired. I’m off home. See you tomorrow.” She said, standing up from her chair.

“Okay. Goodnight, Lizzie.” He said.

“Night, Red.” She said, then she picked up her purse and left.

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~

When Liz got back to her apartment, she changed into a nightshirt and then raided the freezer for some mint chocolate chip ice cream. She sat on the couch and watched TV while eating the ice cream. Suddenly, she wondered if Red was enjoying a sweet treat right now. Liz’s mind automatically made the leap to whether he was enjoying ‘wild uninhibited sex’ with someone, since those were obviously his favourite ways to have fun. She was very curious about what Red considered wild and uninhibited. Would he partake in vigorous acrobatic sex? Probably not. Perhaps he was adventurous in the bedroom, with toys and new positions. Maybe he was kinky in some way. Liz nearly choked on her ice cream when she pictured Red holding a whip. She laughed and shook her head to herself. If Red was kinky, he probably combined his love of sex with his love of sweets; she began imagining him licking up along a trail of honey on a woman’s inner thigh. That woman became _her_ , and her curiosity became more of a fantasy about Red. She quickly dismissed it.

Liz sighed and put the ice cream on the coffee table; she started pondering her own erotic preferences, which she hadn’t thought about for a long time. When she was younger, she usually took on a slightly submissive role, letting the overly eager college guys initiate things and do what they wanted. When she was with Tom, they engaged in what she _thought_ was loving, intimate sex. It was good until their relationship crashed and burned. The thought of being in love with someone, trusting someone like that again really bothered her. Liz didn’t want to be blinded by love and trust the wrong person ever again. She wasn’t sure she’d be _capable_ of trusting anyone. And she certainly didn’t fancy being submissive; that required a lot of trust. She was left wondering what her new preferences were. Whatever they were, Liz wasn’t sure she’d have the opportunity to explore them, since she wasn’t looking to date or hook up.

Liz got up and put the ice cream back in the freezer before it melted, then she turned the TV and lights off. She brushed her teeth and went to bed. Liz laid there for quite a while, thinking about her stress levels, lack of intimacy, and loneliness. Maybe she should get some cotton candy, sit on a swing and do some stargazing. Those seemed to be the easiest options.

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~

The next day, Liz and Red were sitting in her office again. They’d just finished their tasks, so now they had nothing to talk about. Liz wondered why Red was loitering. She stared at him for several moments.

“So, did you do anything fun last night, Lizzie?” Red asked.

“I ate ice cream and watched TV by myself.” Liz said bitterly.

Red slowly nodded. Lizzie was very prickly this evening; it seemed her stress was getting worse. She then crossed her legs and folded her arms, closing herself off from him. Her body language was telling him to screw off, but she spoke.

“Did you do anything fun?” Liz asked.

“No, actually. I had a similar experience to yours. I got some Chinese takeout and visited with Dembe for a little while, then I read the newspaper and went to bed.” Red said.

Liz raised her eyebrows. She figured the Concierge of Crime would lead a much more exciting life.

“Oh. So we were both kind of bored, then.” Liz said.

“Other than Dembe’s delightful company, yes, I was bored.” Red said.

“Hm.” She responded.

“You seem surprised.” He observed.

“Yeah, I pictured you having all sorts of adventures, including licking—uh, never mind.” She said, then she blushed.

Red laughed amusedly and sat up straighter.

“What would I be licking?” Red asked, intrigued.

Liz chuckled nervously.

“Um…okay, well, I was going to say…licking honey off some supermodel or something.” She said jokingly.

Red laughed heartily in surprise.

“What would give you _that_ impression?” He asked.

Liz shrugged defensively, and she was still blushing.

“I dunno. Your idea of fun…you know, the sweet treats and wild sex. What we were talking about last night.” She explained.

“Oh, I see,” he said, leaning back, “The honey is a good idea, actually…”

“Great.” She said sarcastically; she felt jealous now that he was probably going to find a supermodel and go to town.

Red studied Lizzie, and he definitely picked up on jealousy. He wanted to test his hypothesis.

“…It sounds like something I would do…I’d love it if a woman poured honey on herself and told me to lick it off.” Red said.

Lizzie’s eyes flew to his and they held each other’s gaze. She was interested, although she didn’t say anything yet.

“I get immense gratification from a woman taking what she wants from me…I’d want her to be in charge…and to use me to get pleasure.” Red said.

Lizzie was still silently listening and watching him. He crossed his legs and thoughtfully rubbed his chin.

“I would love it if the woman restrained me and teased me until I couldn’t take it anymore. I’d want to lay there and be her sex toy. She could rub herself on me, experiment with different positions…straddle my face…mm.” Red said quietly; he began daydreaming about Lizzie, and distractedly brushed his finger over his lips.

Liz exhaled shakily and she realized she nearly whimpered lustfully in response to Red’s erotic monologue. She felt her cheeks warming up again in embarrassment, but she was also feeling very warm between her legs and in her lower abdomen. Liz couldn’t help picturing being free to explore Red’s body while he laid there in restraints. She imagined being allowed to do whatever turned her on, whatever felt good; to do the movements she wanted, and go at her pace. Liz realized this aroused her like nothing else. She just gazed lustfully at Red, at a loss for something to say.

Judging by the look on Lizzie’s face and her rapid breathing, she was excited. Red was somewhat astonished, but more than that, he was thrilled. Lizzie had never looked at him this way before; he just discovered what turned her on. The conversation was at a halt for some time, then Red spoke.

“That’s my idea of fun…do you think that sounds fun, Lizzie?” Red said.

Liz nodded subtly, and Red gave her an enchanting smile. She felt like everything fell into place; she now knew what she wanted sexually, and she wanted to try it with Red.

“Do you…,” she paused to clear her throat, “have a particular partner in mind for this…fun activity?”

Red took a deep breath to brace himself for a possible rejection.

“I do. That person is you.” He said.

Liz bit her lip in nervousness and excitement. She couldn’t believe this was happening.

“Um…I’d like that...um, I’ve never…been in that role before, though.” Liz confessed.

“Mmm. Even better. As I said before, I love when a woman experiments and discovers what she likes.” Red said.

Liz flirtatiously crossed her legs again and squeezed her thighs together, giving herself a bit of tantalizing stimulation. She playfully bit her thumbnail as she looked at Red and considered the proposition. He looked remarkably calm and suave; he just sat there smiling gently at her. Liz giggled girlishly.

“Are we actually gonna do this?” Liz asked.

“Do you _want_ to?” Red asked.

“Yes.” She said.

“Well then, we are going to do it. When would you like to embark on this adventure?” He said.

Liz giggled again.

“Um…now? I mean, at your safe house?” She said uncertainly.

“Perfect. Then these will come in handy…” He said, pulling a pair of FBI-issued handcuffs from his inner jacket pocket.

Liz’s mouth dropped open.

“Red, where did you get those?!” She whispered harshly.

“I admit I stole them from here last night after you left. They have plenty of them lying around. Do you have a key for them?” He said.

“Hide them in your jacket. Yes, I have a key.” She said naughtily.

Red smirked and put the cuffs back in his pocket.

“Shall we head out?” Red said, standing up.

Liz stood and grabbed her purse, then they left the black site together.

(To Be Continued…)


	2. Playing

Liz and Red arrived at his safe house, and he turned the lights on and took his hat and jacket off. Red removed the handcuffs from his jacket pocket and dangled them in front of Lizzie.

“Where do you want me?” Red asked.

“Um…the bedroom?” Liz suggested.

“Tell me, don’t ask me.” He encouraged.

“…I want you in the bedroom.” She said nervously.

“Excellent.” He said.

Red led the way into the swanky bedroom and he placed the cuffs on the bed. He turned to Lizzie.

“What do I do now?” Red asked.

Liz was beginning to catch on to the game; she thought getting him naked would be a good start.

“Take _all_ your clothes off.” Liz said.

Liz watched Red immediately start unbuttoning his shirt, and she felt very excited. She was enjoying this; she could get the Concierge of Crime to do whatever she wanted. Liz sat on the edge of the bed, settling in for the show as Red undressed. She was getting progressively more aroused as he became shirtless, then in his boxers, and finally naked.

“Ohh god, you’re hot.” Liz said breathily.

Red smirked. Lizzie was thoroughly checking him out, including staring lustfully at his manhood. She was practically drooling. He had no idea prior to tonight that she was attracted to him; she always ignored his flirtation. She’d hid it very well, but there was no hiding now that he was standing naked in front of her. Liz blushed as she realized she couldn’t stop staring at his cock. Her first instinct would be to rip her clothes off, pull him on top of her and start screwing, but she resisted. She wanted to experience being dominant, and to savour it. Liz stood up and stepped right in front of Red; she touched his clean-shaven cheeks, which she’d been wanting to do for some time. She leaned in so their lips were tantalizingly close, then she brushed her lips over his without fully kissing him. When she pulled away, Red gave a low, quiet chuckle.

“You’re getting the hang of this already…” Red said; Lizzie was already teasing him and making him want more.

Liz smirked mischievously.

“Sit on the bed and watch me undress.” Liz said, now more boldly.

“Mm. Yes ma’am.” He said flirtatiously.

When Red sat on the bed, Liz took her top off, then her bra. She loved how he was gazing lustfully at her breasts, like she was the most beautiful sight. She slowly pulled down her skinny jeans and panties, then she stepped out of them and took her socks off.

“Wow. My goodness, you’re a sexy minx.” Red said appreciatively.

Liz smiled and giggled.

“You like what you see?” Liz asked.

“I _love_ what I see, Lizzie.” He said quietly.

As Red watched raptly, Liz decided to give him a bit of a show. She seductively ran her hands over her breasts, cupping them and rubbing her nipples. It felt good, plus the reaction she got was priceless. Red’s mouth dropped open slightly, and after several moments, she looked down and noticed his cock was perking up. He was almost semi-erect. Liz stepped closer and stood between his knees so that her breasts were pretty much in his face.

“I want you to hold my hips while you kiss my breasts…” Liz said breathily.

She was thrilled when Red promptly put his warm hands on her hips, gently grasping them, and his lips brushed over her breast. He planted light kisses and then rubbed her nipple with his lips.

“Mmm. Use your tongue.” She coaxed.

She felt Red’s tongue swirl around her erect nipple, causing erotic sensations and adding to her arousal. She breathed heavier and ran her hands over his head, relishing the feel of his soft fuzzy hair. It tickled her hands. Red was so bold as to suckle her nipple without instruction, but it felt amazing, so she let him do it. Liz hummed softly in pleasure.

“Do the other one like that.” She whispered.

Red gladly obliged. He felt Lizzie lean closer to him, and he heard her sigh blissfully. He caressed her hips while holding them, which elicited a tiny moan from her. Red happily continued until she pulled away. Liz looked down and bit her lip excitedly as she saw that he was nearly fully erect now. She glanced at the handcuffs and then picked them up.

“Do we really need these?” Liz asked.

“Oh yes, Lizzie, we do. Otherwise, I might not be able to resist taking a more active role.” Red said.

“Ooh. Okay.” She said interestedly.

“Do you want to put them on me now? To cuff me to the headboard?” He asked.

Liz hesitated.

“It’s just that I don’t want you to be uncomfortable. I don’t want to do anything you don’t like.” Liz said.

“I can handle it, sweetheart. I guarantee that I’ll enjoy anything you do. If not, my safe word is ‘baclava’.” Red said.

Liz cracked up laughing for a few moments, then she managed to regain her composure. Red smiled humorously.

“Okay. Lay on your back and put your arms above your head.” She said, smirking.

Red eagerly got into position, then Lizzie straddled his abdomen to put the cuffs on his wrists, with the chain around a bar in the intricate wooden headboard. Red was enjoying the view, and the position, then Lizzie moved down and looked at him.

“You have the key, right?” Red joked.

“Yes, it’s in my purse.” Liz said amusedly.

“Alright, I’m at your mercy, Lizzie.” He said.

Liz smiled excitedly; she had to figure out what she wanted to do with Red and where to start. He was offering himself up as an erotic playground. She stayed on all fours overtop of him and studied his handsome face.

“I love your mouth…” Liz said softly, then she kissed him firmly.

“Mm.” Red responded as they kissed.

Red’s kiss was so arousing, Liz moaned and arched her back, sticking her butt up slightly. She was already longing for stimulation between her legs, but she wanted to tease and explore Red first, like he talked about earlier as an example. He said he’d love that. Liz lowered her front end so that her breasts brushed against Red’s chest. They stopped kissing and then she nuzzled into his neck to breathe in his magnificent aftershave. She’d been wanting to sniff him for a very long time; he always smelled amazingly sexy. Red heard Lizzie hum approvingly while she was smelling his neck; as his head was off to the side, he looked down at her side, hip, and thigh. Her legs were spread wide over him, and she writhed subtly. Lizzie was getting very excited, and so was he. He wished she would lower onto him and press herself against his cock, but he would wait for her to reach that point, or to do whatever else she wanted. It was going to make the experience that much sweeter.

Liz lifted up to look at Red’s face again and she reached out and caressed his upper arms. He tugged on the handcuffs, flexing his muscles beneath her hands.

“Ooh…you’re strong.” Liz purred excitedly.

Red smirked slightly, pleased that Lizzie liked that. She moved down and slowly rubbed his chest, then she planted kisses all over his chest, including some very passionate wet ones. Lizzie breathed heavier as he was kissing his chest and he almost got goosebumps from her breath on his skin. Red also started breathing heavier; he closed his eyes and focused on the sensations she was giving him. He felt her tongue dart out occasionally before moving on, leaving a cold wet spot in its absence. Lizzie was still moving downwards and he was getting extremely horny as he anticipated feeling her mouth on his cock.

Liz moved down so that she was straddling Red’s legs, and she lustfully gazed at his cock, which was right in front of her face now. She desperately wanted to touch it. She lightly ran the backs of her fingers up along his shaft and over the silky smooth head, revelling in the warmth and firmness. He was erect and very sensitive, which turned her on like crazy. Red shivered slightly as she repeated the motion. Liz giggled mischievously; this was her favourite toy in the playground. She encircled his shaft with her hand and stroked up and down. Red moaned quietly as he gently thrust upwards. She loved how he responded to her, as well as how patient and submissive he was. He was letting her dictate the intensity of the stimulation, no matter how badly he craved more.

Liz let go and went back to exploring; Red sighed as she ran her fingertips over his scrotum. She watched him tense up, and his cock twitched; he moaned breathily and he didn’t say ‘baclava’, so he clearly enjoyed it. She kept caressing him there, and she was thrilled when his erection lifted up a bit, like it was trying to get her attention. Liz smirked and grasped his cock again.

“Ohhh Lizzie…” Red breathed.

Red looked down at Lizzie and she was smiling. She then dipped down and licked the head of his cock. His head fell back and he closed his eyes in pleasure as her tongue swirled and rubbed. Liz was ecstatic; she was driving Red crazy. She put her lips over his tip and gently sucked; she heard him breathe heavily and he squirmed slightly. Liz felt and tasted Red’s slippery pre-ejaculate fluid. She was incredibly gratified to make him so aroused, plus she liked the taste of him. She moaned lustfully. Liz also enjoyed the way Red wasn’t trying to thrust deeper into her mouth; he was still being patient and gentle. He deserved a reward. She took him deep into her mouth a few times, making him tense up and groan. Liz stopped and looked up at his face.

“You’re being very good.” Liz said in praise.

“Thank you. I’m here to give you pleasure, Lizzie. _Use_ me.” Red said eagerly.

“Mm. You mentioned having a woman straddle your face…If I do that, will you use your mouth to get me close to coming?” She said.

“Fuck yes.” He said.

“Are you gonna be able to say ‘baclava’ if I’m keeping your mouth busy?” She asked as a precaution.

“I won’t need to say it.” He said rather urgently; he was becoming a little impatient to taste Lizzie and pleasure her.

“Okay.” She said.

“Tell me what to do. Order me around, baby.” He said.

Liz bit her lip and giggled, then she crawled up to the headboard, with Red’s head between her knees. She held onto the headboard and watched where she was going as she lowered herself.

“Lick me, Red…be gentle at first.” Liz said.

Liz spread her knees out wider and her sensitive flesh gently met Red’s tongue. He very slowly, lightly licked forwards and backwards, and around in circles. Red made a throaty sound of approval and he felt Lizzie trembling. Her clit became harder and more prominent, and she began grinding her hips slightly.

“Oh _yeah_ …now suck…” Liz purred in pleasure.

Red’s mouth latched onto her and sucked her, which stimulated her clit perfectly.

“Oh my god.” Liz breathed.

Liz’s legs were quivering and she was clutching the headboard for support.

“I want the tip of your tongue...to tease my clit.” She said; she blushed as she was becoming more explicit in her instructions.

“Mm.” Red responded, then he lightly flicked her clit with his tongue.

Red was having a blast; he was handcuffed, between Lizzie’s legs as she demanded oral sex. It made him rock-hard. She shook and moved her hips forward, so his tongue slipped in between her inner lips. He tasted her wetness, which drove him crazy. Liz was getting very close to climaxing, and she wanted to finish herself off using Red’s cock, so she pulled away. Red moaned longingly and pulled on his restraints.

“I want to make you come, Lizzie.” Red rumbled.

“I’m almost there…I’m gonna have my first one like _this_ …” Liz said, moving down and guiding his tip to her opening.

Red was curious, excited and eager to find out how Lizzie wanted to reach her climax, as well as how she wanted to achieve subsequent ones. As strong as his willpower was, he was getting desperate for his own exquisite release. Liz moved up and down, making Red’s tip barely go in and out of her opening. It felt so good, with all those sensitive erogenous nerves there. She moaned and kept going so that the head of his cock was nudging her. Red watched Lizzie blissfully use him as her toy; she reached down and quickly pressed back and forth on her clit.

“Mm!” Liz whimpered as she hovered on the brink.

Red was trying not to come; Lizzie’s opening was tightening and repeatedly slipping over the head of his cock.

“Ohh fuck…baby…ohhh god…” Red groaned breathily.

They were both craving satisfaction so badly at this point, Liz whimpered and pushed herself down onto Red’s cock, taking him deep, while he thrust into her, using the handcuffs as leverage.

“Oh! Yes! _Red!”_ Liz mewled as she met his rough thrusts.

Red groaned loudly, and Lizzie suddenly tensed up and cried out as they reached their orgasms at almost the same time. Red’s eyes closed for a few seconds, but then he opened them to watch Lizzie with a look of ecstasy on her face, arching her back and slowly riding him along with the waves of pleasure. His cock throbbed as his semen explosively spurted into her. Liz experienced wave after wave of an extremely powerful orgasm. She hadn’t had one that lasted this long before. She gently moved her hips, revelling in the slipperiness from Red’s semen as it filled her.

It was some time before they recovered from their mind-blowing orgasms. They caught their breath and sighed in stunned satisfaction, then they looked at each other in awe. They couldn’t help smiling and chuckling in relief.

“My goodness. I’ve never felt like that before. It was so… _intense_. I’ve never been so horny in my life.” Liz said in amazement.

“That is the result I was hoping for. I can honestly say it was the best sex I’ve ever had.” Red said.

Liz raised her eyebrows; Red had more experience than she did, so she was surprised.

“Really?” She asked.

“Hell yes. Lizzie, you drive me insane. You’re an absolute firecracker.” He said.

Liz giggled happily, then she gently lifted up; she was so shaky, it was hard to get off him, but she managed to roll over to the side. She laughed when Red just remained content in his handcuffs.

“I’ll go get the key.” Liz said, smirking.

“Okay.” Red said; he wasn’t bothered either way.

Liz got up and grabbed some tissues to dry off between her legs first, then she giddily went and retrieved the handcuff key from her purse. She returned to Red and set him free. The moment he was released, he playfully grabbed her and pulled her against him for cuddles, which made her laugh.

“Wait, I have to put the key and cuffs on the nightstand so we don’t lose them. Although, I think I’ll keep you free later…” Liz said.

“Mm. I’m intrigued. I look forward to whatever you have in mind, sweetheart.” Red said.

Once Liz finished carefully placing the key and cuffs on the nightstand, she snuggled up to Red and sighed contentedly. She felt happy, relieved and satisfied, not to mention stress-free. Speaking of stress…

“I’m on birth control, by the way.” Liz said.

“I know, I’ve seen you take it with your water in the evening.” Red said amusedly.

“Oh okay.” She said.

Liz hugged Red and nuzzled her face against his chest.

(To Be Continued…)


	3. Eye Candy

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Argh, writer's block struck again. Inspiration comes and goes. Thanks for reading (and waiting for updates)!

Liz was still in a daze from the amazing romp with Red earlier. They showered together and had a snack, then they got into bed again. She was studying Red as he reclined nude beside her. He was turning her on again without even doing anything.

“You’re sexy.” Liz said softly.

“Thank you. You are too. You’re gorgeous.” Red said.

“Thanks. I’m getting turned on just _looking_ at you.” She said.

“Likewise.” He said, surveying her body.

Liz put her hand on Red’s wrist.

“It means a lot to me, to be with you like this. I was lonely and frustrated but I didn’t know what I wanted. I just knew that I didn’t want what I had before…casual sex that wasn’t even satisfying, or supposedly-meaningful sex between a husband and wife. With _you_ , I feel free and playful. I can safely explore my desires without judgment or pressure.” Liz said.

Red grasped her hand and held it.

“I’m very glad you feel that way, Lizzie. I hoped you would find some way of letting loose, and you did…with _me_ , no less.” Red said, still surprised by this turn of events.

“Don’t be so surprised. I’ve always found you attractive, I just tried to keep it professional. I failed miserably.” Liz said, then she chuckled wryly.

“What a pleasant failure.” He said.

“Yeah, it’s the best failure ever.” She said.

Liz moved closer and kissed Red. She couldn’t resist turning the quick kiss into a long passionate one, and she hummed softly in pleasure. Since she got turned on just by looking at him, an idea came to her. She stopped the kiss.

“Red, could you…” Liz began, but she hesitated.

“Baby, I’ll do anything for you. Just tell me what you want.” Red said eagerly.

“Um…well, can I watch you…um…” She said.

“Masturbate?” He suggested amusedly; Lizzie was shy about saying it.

“Yeah.” She said.

“Like this?” He said seductively; Lizzie looked down and watched him lightly grasp and stroke his cock.

“Ohh… _Yes_.” She said breathily.

Liz gazed lustfully at Red’s hand gently going up and down his cock. She was incredibly aroused by the sight. He became erect before her eyes and he moaned quietly as he squeezed his tip through the tight circle he made between his thumb and fingers. Liz sat up, moved down to Red’s lower legs and knelt on the bed for a better view. He smiled slightly at her and then put on more of a show. She watched Red hold his cock straight up by the base and thrust upwards; she saw his full length, and his abs tensed as he lifted up. Liz exhaled shakily.

Red was pleased with Lizzie’s lustful response, especially when she reached down and started playing with herself while watching him. Like her, he was immensely aroused by the voyeuristic experience.

“Mm…That’s it, baby…” Red encouraged.

Lizzie made a tiny whimpering sound and ground her hips as she quickly pressed back and forth on her clit. Red pumped his cock harder and faster as he watched her; she straddled the bed wider, then she put two fingers inside herself. Liz felt herself becoming wetter and more relaxed around her fingers as she revelled in the show Red was giving her.

“I’m so wet.” Liz purred as she thrust her fingers into her opening.

Red groaned breathily in response. Liz was thrilled when Red ran his finger over his tip, going in circles and then rubbing the underside of his shaft a little bit. Liz noticed the shininess as he spread his pre-ejaculate fluid around to lubricate his strokes. She almost climaxed.

“Oh god, Red, please fuck me. I can’t take anymore.” Liz implored.

Red was pleasantly surprised; Lizzie suddenly crawled up towards the headboard and stayed on all fours with her butt tilted up. She wanted him to take her from behind. Red swiftly sat up and got into position behind her. Liz mewled and trembled when she felt Red’s slippery tip go over her clit and along her folds before nudging into her opening. She pushed back as he pressed inside her, gradually filling her. Liz let out a long sexual moan in gratification as she relished the feel of Red being all the way inside. Red grasped Lizzie’s hips and looked down at her sexy butt while he paused and waited for her to adjust. She relaxed and began pushing back against him, so he gently thrust, still holding her hips.

“Is this good, sweetheart?” Red asked breathily.

“Yes! Mmm I love it.” Liz purred.

Liz was getting amazing sensations as Red glided against her g-spot each time he thrust in or pulled back. She trembled and had to grab onto the headboard.

“Okay, baby?” Red asked.

“Faster…but still gentle…” Liz instructed.

Red thrust at a quicker pace, but he made sure to stay at the same depth, and Lizzie nearly slumped forward; she put her front end down and stifled her mewling in the pillow. She then tensed up and panted for several moments before orgasming. Liz clutched the pillow and tried to catch her breath. She felt Red still thrusting into her; he was groaning quietly as her very tight walls pumped his cock. He was lasting long enough that she reached down between her legs and played with her clit to go for another orgasm. Red loved how Lizzie was heightening her pleasure. He wanted her to come with him, so he held off for a bit longer until they both lost their rhythm. They were frantic and desperate for release. As soon as Lizzie writhed and whimpered with another climax, Red felt the intense pleasure wash over him. Her silky heat gripped his cock harder, and his semen streamed into her repeatedly.

Liz felt herself still tensing uncontrollably on Red’s cock with the aftershocks from her climax; she loved the sensation, so she moaned appreciatively.

“My orgasm is still going.” Liz said, giddy and out of breath.

“Mm. You’re so tight.” Red said; it was like her body didn’t want to let him go.

Indeed, Liz wished this could last forever.

“Stay in me for a bit longer.” She purred, arching her back and pushing against him.

“I’ll stay like this all night if you want.” He said.

Liz giggled slightly.

“Just a few more moments. I love having you inside of me. I love everything about you…” Liz said.

Red was astonished; he tilted his head and looked at Lizzie as she rested on the pillow. Was she blushing, or simply flushed from the sex?

“…I love everything about you, too.” Red said.

Liz gently pulled away from Red so that she could turn around and look at him. He relaxed onto the bed, right beside her, and they gazed into each other’s eyes. Liz leaned in and kissed him slowly and lovingly.

“Red, I wanna keep doing this with you. I want…I mean, if you think it could work, I’d like…” Liz said nervously.

“I belong to you, Lizzie. Completely, and for the rest of my life.” Red said earnestly.

Liz was surprised by Red’s candour as well as his devotion.

“Seriously?” She asked.

“Yes.” He chuckled; he wasn’t expecting that response.

“You’re amazing. I’m just gonna say it—I love you. And I’m not confusing lust for love. I truly love you, Red. We have a one-of-a-kind connection. As a bonus, you’re incredible in bed.” She said.

They smiled at each other.

“I love you too, sweetheart. And the same goes for you. You are the sexiest woman I’ve had the pleasure of…pleasuring. I knew that deep down, you were a saucy minx waiting to be unleashed.” Red said, then they both laughed.

“Thanks!” Liz said amusedly, then they kissed again.

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~

The next day at the black site, Liz couldn’t take her eyes off Red, she was so enamoured with him. After a briefing, she and Red went into her office to work on details and profiling. Ressler appeared in the doorway, so they both looked up at him.

“Do you have one of the pairs of cuffs?” Ressler asked Liz.

“Um yeah, I do…” Liz said; she was trying to come up with an excuse for having them in her possession.

“They’re for me.” Red said plainly.

Liz stared wide-eyed at Red.

“Yeah! In case he tries to get away. I can never be too careful.” Liz said, thankful for the excuse; he _was_ a flight risk, after all.

“I’m naughty.” Red said.

Liz smirked with pursed lips in an attempt to stop herself from laughing.

“Okay, well, next time let us know. Reddington could’ve taken them for some nefarious reason for all we knew.” Ressler said suspiciously.

“I will.” Liz said, eager for the awkward conversation to end.

Ressler nodded and left, then Liz stared at Red, who wore an innocent expression.

“You’re very naughty.” Liz said, although she was smirking amusedly.

“Yes. Are you going to punish me?” Red said.

“No, I don’t want to punish you, you’re too sweet.” She said.

“Hm. When we’re done here, how about we go back to your place and you let me pamper you? Put me to work. I’ll give you a nice warm bath, kisses all over your body, and a massage…with a happy ending…” He said quietly.

“Wow. I like the sound of that.” She said dazedly.

“Good. So do I.” He said.

Liz and Red worked at a feverish pace so that they could complete their task and go home to her apartment.

(To Be Continued…)


	4. Lizzie's Bath Time

Liz and Red arrived back at her apartment after finishing their work at the black site. She went into the fridge and doled out some pasta salad for each of them, so they had supper together. Afterwards, Liz smiled when Red took the dishes and loaded them into her dishwasher for her.

“Thanks.” Liz said.

“No problem, Lizzie. Thanks for dinner.” Red said.

“No problem. I have to digest for a while before I take my bath.” She said, smiling.

Red chuckled.

“Are you planning on swimming in there?” He asked.

Liz laughed and gave him a sarcastic smirk.

“No, it’s just that I’m stuffed and I’d prefer to wait. Wanna watch TV for a little while?” She said.

“Sure. But you’ll let me pamper you later, right?” He said.

“Yes, I’ll let you pamper me.” She said.

“Alright, good.” He said; he was determined to pamper Lizzie.

They went into the living room and sat close to each other on the couch. Liz turned the TV on and then she glanced at Red; he glanced at her and smiled, so she moved closer and leaned against him. She was pleased to feel a kiss on her head. Red enjoyed this new experience with Lizzie; she was snuggled up to him and they were watching TV. As the first show finished, Liz and Red reclined on the couch, settling in and getting even more comfortable than they were before. She was laying half-on-top of him and eventually, they both dozed off for a nap.

Almost an hour later, Liz awoke and realized she slept on Red; she smiled as she looked at him. He still had his eyes closed, and she couldn’t resist kissing him.

“Mm.” He responded quietly to her gentle kiss, then he opened his eyes.

“We fell asleep. Obviously.” She said.

“It was a wonderful nap. But now it’s bath time, Lizzie.” He said, sitting up with her.

“Oh, I thought I was the boss.” She teased.

“You are, but you promised I could pamper you. Come on, let’s go, I’ll start a nice warm bath for you.” He said, ushering her into her own bathroom.

Liz watched amusedly as Red found the right temperature and let the bathtub fill up. He looked expectantly at her, so she took her clothes off; she loved the way he appreciatively surveyed her naked body. She wanted to see him naked, too.

“Are you gonna get in with me?” Liz asked playfully.

“It’s a bit of a tight fit.” Red said, looking at the tub.

“I could sit in front of you, almost in your lap.” She said sweetly.

“Hm. I like the sound of that.” He said.

“Yeah, and you can still wash my hair for me and massage my shoulders.” She said.

That sealed the deal. Liz smiled as she watched Red quickly undress, then he turned the tap off and tested the water with his hand.

“It’s perfect. Shall we? I guess I should get in first and then you can get in, in front of me.” Red said.

Red stepped into the tub and sat against the one end, then Lizzie carefully stepped in and he got a nice view of her butt while she positioned herself. She sat between his legs.

“Are you sure this is comfortable?” Red asked.

“Yes, it feels very intimate and romantic. I like it.” Liz said.

“Okay.” He said.

Lizzie picked up her bar of soap and began washing her chest and underarms, so he filled the small pitcher and gently poured the warm water over her hair to wet it. She shivered and then giggled.

“It tickles.” Liz said of the light streams of water running down the back of her head and neck.

Red chuckled delightedly and continued saturating Lizzie’s hair, then she lifted up a bit to wash her nether regions; she rinsed and finished by lathering up her legs and feet. The water became slightly sudsy and it smelled like sweet coconut.

“This is relaxing.” Liz purred happily as she finished rinsing her skin.

“It is. It’s lovely.” Red said softly; Lizzie handed him the bar of soap, and he washed himself.

She gave him enough room and then when he finished washing and rinsing, she backed into him again.

“Ready for your shampoo? My goodness, it smells delectable.” Red said, opening the cap and sniffing it.

Liz laughed.

“Yeah, I’m ready.” Liz said.

Liz just progressively relaxed while Red massaged the shampoo into a rich lather on her head; she was practically melting. What was left of her stress washed away with the lather as he rinsed her hair. She hummed contentedly and her head tilted back. Liz felt Red’s strong hands gently wring her hair and place it over her shoulder, then he worked his magic on her muscles.

Red thoroughly enjoyed feeling Lizzie’s back and shoulders loosen from his kneading, as well as hearing her quiet moans. Eventually, she leaned back and rested on him, so he put his arms around her. He began lightly caressing her breasts, and Lizzie sighed relaxedly and turned her face to the side.

“I love you, Red.” She said.

“I love you too, Lizzie.” He said quietly, then he leaned forward and kissed her for several moments.

Liz leaned back, pressing her body as tightly as possible against Red. She felt his warm hands slowly gliding up, down and around her breasts, including lightly rubbing her nipples. She was becoming very aroused, and she was thrilled when his hand went down her tummy. His hand paused at her pubic hair until she eagerly lifted one leg and rested it on the side of the tub, giving him access. She felt his fingers delicately press back and forth, stimulating her clit.

“Mmm _Raymond_ …” Liz purred breathily.

“Oh, I love the way that rolls off your tongue…” Red said suavely; she didn’t normally call him that.

She giggled sweetly in response, but continued focusing on the pleasure he was giving her. Red moved his fingers in circles, going around and overtop of her clit, which was much harder and more prominent now. Lizzie grasped the sides of the tub and arched against him, trying to grind her hips; he went faster, wiggling back and forth and going in quick small circles. She was whimpering quietly and her clit was very hard under his fingers.

“You like that, baby?” Red rumbled next to her ear.

“ _Yes…_ ” Liz moaned breathily.

Liz was in bliss as she was nestled against Red, getting immense pleasure from his enthusiastic, experienced fingers. He went faster and she trembled; she was breathless and tense, climbing steadily to the peak. Liz whimpered and squirmed as she reached her orgasm. Red was incredibly gratified and aroused by Lizzie’s climax; in fact, he was fully erect now, so her movements as she leaned back were driving him crazy.

“Ohh Red, you’re so hard. I’m still horny. Let’s go in the bedroom.” Liz said lustfully.

Liz shakily stood up and so did Red; he stepped out first and then helped her get out of the tub. He pulled the drain plug and they hastily dried off before going to the bedroom and laying on the bed together.

“What do you want me to do, Lizzie?” Red asked submissively.

While Liz considered the amazing options, Red leaned overtop of her and passionately kissed her neck, which distracted her.

“Do you want me to worship your entire body with my mouth?” Red said in a low voice.

That sounded fun, but Liz was in the mood for a role-change.

“…You said before that if you weren’t handcuffed…you wouldn’t be able to resist taking a more active role…” Liz said.

“Mhm.” Red agreed while kissing her neck.

“Well, show me how active you can be.” She said seductively.

Red stopped his kisses and looked her in the eye.

“Are you sure?” He asked.

“Hell yeah. But just in case, my safe word will be ‘macaroon’.” She said, smirking.

Red smiled.

“Wonderful.” He said.

Liz watched Red move down, then he coaxed her legs open before sensually devouring her intimate area. She closed her eyes and her legs quivered as he brought her back up near the peak. His tongue flattened to rub her clit, the texture of it adding extra stimulation; it pointed to flick her clit and nudge her opening. He sucked her inner lips, teasing her with the indirect stimulation. She was close to climaxing when he stopped. Liz couldn’t help whining in complaint. Red gave her a mischievous smirk and got on top of her, which made things better instantly. She felt his shaft lightly rub her sensitive folds, then he reached down and guided the head of his cock to glide over her clit. His pre-ejaculate fluid made it slippery, and she almost orgasmed, but he stopped again.

“Reddington, I need you to fuck me.” Liz said, forgetting she was in the submissive role.

“Lizzie, behave yourself.” Red said in almost a paternal tone, and she blushed.

Lizzie sulked slightly, but she waited patiently.

“Good girl.” He said.

This turned Liz on even more. Her horniness was becoming unbearable, but she was enjoying seeing this side of Red. Being in a passive role with him was completely different from her previous passive roles during sex with other guys. In this case, they had both agreed to the roles, she had a safe word in case she wanted to stop being in the submissive role, and she trusted him completely. Plus, even though Red was in charge, he was still doing things to give her pleasure rather than focusing on his own. He made her feel comfortable and extremely aroused as a submissive, which was a new experience for her.

Liz moaned when Red slid the head of his cock down, slipping between her inner lips; he tantalizingly nudged her over and over again without actually entering her. It felt so good, she was on the verge of orgasming. She wanted more.

“Please…” Liz implored.

Red was overwhelmingly horny now, so he gave in. He finally pressed into Lizzie’s opening and he felt her wetness coating him. She was soaked.

“Mm. You’re soaking wet for me, sweetheart.” Red said breathily.

“Yeah. Hold me down.” Liz said excitedly; she raised her arms up above her head.

Red studied Lizzie in this seductive pose, and he decided to go for it. She asked him to do it and she had a safe word to use. First, he thrust deeper inside her, then he clasped both her wrists in his hand. Liz mewled and began rocking her hips to meet Red’s thrusts as he restrained her. She was so aroused, his cock was slipping in and out, and they could hear wet sounds as he drove into her.

“Oh god!” Liz whimpered breathlessly.

Red groaned in response and went faster. They were both frantic. Lizzie was tensing up and she had a look of complete ecstasy on her face. Her walls exquisitely pumped and tugged at his cock as she was on the brink.

“Baby…ohh fuck…good girl…” Red said intensely.

Liz relished the way Red talked to her, his strong hold on her wrists, and the feel of his cock hitting her g-spot. She was abruptly overwhelmed by her orgasm, and she cried out louder than she intended to. She hoped her neighbours didn’t get mad. Red’s breath became ragged and he lost his rhythm; he thrust against her very tight walls and groaned as he came. He slumped slightly and moaned breathily in her ear while he spurted into her. Red emptied into Lizzie and then he shuddered and relaxed in the wake of a very powerful orgasm. He let go of her wrists and kissed her.

“Oh my god, that was amazing.” Liz said giddily.

“Yes, it certainly _was_. Unbelievable.” Red concurred.

They kissed again.

“I like submitting to you.” She purred, rubbing his back.

“I thoroughly enjoyed it, too. Perhaps we can swap roles every now and then to spice things up.” He said.

Liz laughed.

“We don’t really need to spice things up. I’ve never had such a spicy relationship! But yeah, we can swap roles.” She said humorously.

Red smiled and Liz enjoyed the way his eyes always twinkled when he smiled at her. She caressed his cheek.

“You’re so handsome.” She said softly.

“You’re so beautiful.” He said quietly.

They kissed a few more times, then Red gently got off Lizzie and laid down beside her.

“What a night! I could just fall asleep right now.” Liz said.

“It was spectacular. Same here. It’s bedtime, anyway. Let’s get some sleep.” Red said.

“Okay.” She said, then she turned the lamp off and quickly snuggled against him before she dozed off.

(To Be Continued…)


	5. Playing Instead of Working

The next day, Liz and Red had a wonderful morning together, sharing breakfast and a shower, then they went to the black site to work on cases. Liz was typing for a long time while Red quietly sat nearby. She glanced at him and he looked bored out of his mind, so she chuckled.

“Do you want to take a break and come back later?” Liz asked.

“No, I’m fine, sweetheart.” Red said, then he stretched and leaned back in his chair.

Liz leaned closer to him.

“I love you.” She said quietly.

“I love you too, Lizzie.” He said softly, then he leaned closer and they kissed.

Once their lips touched, they couldn’t stop kissing, so it went on for several moments before they remembered they were in her office at the black site. They reluctantly pulled away and glanced around to see if anyone noticed, but nobody was around. Liz smiled and tried to go back to typing her case notes but all she could think of was how amazing it felt to kiss Red. She loved kissing him, and it always excited her; he had soft lips and his subtle aftershave drove her wild.

Red stared at Lizzie; she was looking at her computer screen but she wasn’t typing anything. She was completely frozen, off in a daydream. He smirked amusedly and continued watching her until she snapped out of it.

“What were you thinking about?” Red asked.

“Kissing you.” Liz said flirtatiously.

“Lovely.” He said.

“Mm.” She hummed.

Red glanced around, then brought his attention back to her.

“We can sneak another kiss.” He said.

Liz eagerly leaned closer and began kissing Red again.

“I wish we were naked in bed right now…” Liz whispered.

“Me too.” Red whispered.

They kissed more passionately and they got lost in the pleasure of each other for some time. They were getting very aroused. Red caressed Lizzie’s thigh and then pulled her chair closer.

“Let me touch you, baby.” Red rumbled quietly as his hand begged trespass between her thighs.

Liz opened her legs and gently pushed against Red’s fingers as he started stimulating her clit through her slacks and panties. Red felt how warm Lizzie was there and he craved feeling her bare flesh. He wanted to feel how slippery she was inside, surrounding his cock.

“I need you now, Lizzie.” Red said almost desperately.

Liz was thrilled. She reached into his lap and cupped his very hard bulge, causing him to moan subtly. They began kissing heatedly while rubbing each other. Red heard Lizzie whimper in need as she became extremely horny.

“Shh sweetheart…” Red said soothingly.

This just aroused her even more, and she unzipped his trousers.

“We should go somewhere else.” Red said, but then Lizzie pouted, so he turned around and closed her office door.

Red locked the door and undid his belt and the button on his pants. Lizzie was already taking her shoes off and then she took her slacks off. She stood before him in her grey silk blouse and black panties, then she quickly took her panties off.

“I wanna be in charge. Lay on the floor.” Liz said quietly.

Red didn’t hesitate before getting down on the floor and laying back. Lizzie knelt beside him and pulled his trousers and underwear, so he lifted up to allow her to pull them down to his ankles. She lustfully looked at his erection, then she was suddenly straddling him on all fours. Liz kissed Red while gently humping him; she was pressing and rubbing herself on his warm hard shaft.

“Mm…” Red rumbled.

“Ohhh Red, I’m so horny…” Liz whispered.

“I am too, baby…” He said quietly.

Liz was now fully aroused and wet, so she rubbed against the head of Red’s cock. Their fluids mixed and her clit slipped against his tip. She was overwhelmed by the sensation and she whimpered as she orgasmed. Red was immensely gratified that Lizzie had an orgasm already; she certainly was very horny and getting a lot of pleasure from him. She caught her breath and her cheeks flushed.

“God you’re beautiful.” Red said, reaching up and holding her hair back from her face.

“Thanks. I wasn’t expecting to orgasm so quickly.” Liz whispered wryly.

“I loved it.” He said.

She bit her lip and then smiled.

“I want more. And I want to make you come. Are you ready?” Liz said.

“Oh yes, I’m ready.” Red said eagerly.

Liz bent closer and kissed Red again, then she reached down and guided his tip to her opening. She liked how he closed his eyes and made a throaty sound of pleasure when she tightly pressed down onto his cock. She moaned softly and worked up and down, gradually taking him deep inside her. They held eye contact and watched each other lustfully as she began riding him. Red held Lizzie’s sides and then hips as she brought herself upright. Her wet silky walls were pumping his cock; she felt exquisite.

“ _Lizzie_ …mmm…” Red moaned quietly but intensely.

Liz whimpered softly and quickened her pace; the hard floor was hurting her knees, but she didn’t really care. She and Red were both getting closer to the peak. She clutched his shirt and mewled as quietly as possible. All of a sudden, there was a knock on the door, which startled them. Liz froze and blushed.

“Keen, everything okay in there?” Ressler asked in concern; Liz was alone in a closed office with a notorious crime lord, after all.

“… _Yes._ ” Liz said in a strained voice; she felt Red thrust into her at that moment.

Red smirked mischievously.

Ressler noticed the unusual tone of Liz’s voice and became even more concerned. Perhaps she was being held hostage. He took out his key and unlocked the door, then he swiftly opened it.

“What the?!” Ressler said; he was confronted with the image of Liz straddling Reddington on the floor, both naked from the waist down, clearly in the middle of intercourse.

Liz was mortified, but thankfully the embarrassing situation very quickly ended as Ressler became traumatized and backed out of the office, closing the door as he went. Liz looked down, turning her attention to Red, and she was impressed by his smug smirk and the fact that he was still fully hard inside her. The incident didn’t appear to bother him at all.

“Keep going…Please…” Red coaxed.

Liz felt Red gently thrusting and it felt too good to stop now. She tried to focus on the pleasure once again and continue building momentum towards their sweet release. Red helped Lizzie by guiding her hips up and down, and they went faster. She closed her eyes and began whimpering in pleasure again; she was breathless and becoming tense. He eagerly awaited her second climax.

“That’s it, baby. Fuck _yes_ …” Red encouraged.

“Mm!” Liz quietly whined.

Liz took gasping breaths and she lost her rhythm as she tensed up. Nothing mattered now, not even the awkward aftermath she would face with Ressler. She just felt Red gliding in and out, with his hands gripping her hips. He then took one hand off her hip and she felt him wiggle his fingers on her clit. Liz trembled and moaned as she reached a powerful orgasm. Red was thrilled by Lizzie’s pleasure, and after thrusting several more times into her tight walls, he started coming. He groaned breathily and bucked his hips as he spurted into her.

Liz arched her back and moaned as Red came inside her.

“Mmm _yeah_ …” Liz purred.

She was so gratified, she experienced a few more waves of her climax. She smiled as they both began to relax.

“That felt so good. But we’re in so much trouble.” Liz said, putting her hands on either side of Red’s head.

They kissed for a few moments.

“It’ll be okay.” Red said.

“How are you so sure?” Liz asked amusedly.

“I’m sure about everything.” He said smugly.

“Yeah, that’s true. You are.” She said with a smirk.

Red smiled gently.

“I’m certain that Donald, the task force, or even the blacklist won’t come between us. Whatever happens, we’ll be together. Alright, sweetheart?” He said.

Liz nodded and kissed him, then she shakily got off him and stood up. Once they both tidied and made themselves presentable, Liz paused at the door.

“Ready to face the music?” She asked.

“I am.” He said.

Liz nervously opened the door. They didn’t see anyone around, so they wandered through the black site a little bit. They found Ressler resting on a bench with his arm over his eyes.

“Isn’t this a tad melodramatic?” Red said.

Ressler moved his arm and glared at him.

“I have a headache, probably caused by the stress of seeing you two going at it in the office.” Ressler said.

“Look, I’m sorry about that, we’re…” Liz said.

“Together. Yeah, I figured that out.” Ressler said, finally sitting up.

Liz cringed, but Red put his hand on her waist, holding her closer to him. The three of them just stared at each other for several moments.

“…Is Red going to get punished? Am I fired?” Liz asked.

Ressler sighed.

“No. The intel we get from Reddington is too important. It’s not _directly_ affected by your sex life. However, I’d appreciate it if you don’t do the deed in your office. Or anywhere I can see you.” Ressler said.

Liz chuckled in relief—and amusement, because Ressler was so traumatized.

“Okay. Thank you.” Liz said sheepishly.

Red put his hat on and smiled.

“Let’s go home, Red.” Liz said lovingly.

“Home? I like the sound of that.” Red said happily.

Liz held his arm and began ushering him towards the elevator.

“Yeah. I’m taking you home to my place.” She said.

“Is that where we left the handcuffs? Because as I always say, home is where the handcuffs are.” He joked.

Liz snickered.

“Shh. Ressler can still hear you.” She said.

“I’m tuning it out!” Ressler called to them.

They both laughed and got into the elevator together.

**The End**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the slow update. Ugh, I have no inspiration and I've been preoccupied lately. Thanks for reading! I hope you enjoyed it. :)


End file.
